


Triple Trouble

by GameCake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Derek With Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Peter, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Marriage, SO MUCH FLUFF, after s2 canon, cats with personality, he is so nice, just a tiny bit of Angst, this is basically a fic with cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCake/pseuds/GameCake
Summary: Of all the things Derek expected upon waking up, what happened was not it.





	Triple Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd sorry
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Of all the things Derek expected upon waking up, what happened was not it.

He was laying on his bed with his sleeping fiancé when there was a knock on his door.

Stiles mumbled something in his sleep in response but he didn’t wake up, instead, he cuddled closer to Derek. Derek looked at him fondly for a few seconds but when the door kept getting knocked he glared in that direction instead and hoped whoever it was would leave.

When instead of leaving the visitor became more persistent, Derek growled lowly and gently removed Stiles from his side to tell whoever it is to fuck off.

He was in the process of going down the stairs when his sense of smell told him that behind the door one of the heartbeats belonged to his uncle.

He groaned internally, completely not in the mood for Peter’s sass.

When he opened the door forcefully he was ready to yell at Peter but any intention for verbal violence he had stopped as he took in the sight in front of him. Peter was holding not one, not two but three kittens in his arms. He was growling softly under his breath, probably in an effort to make them settle, but they seemed too energetic to not try to climb on his head.

“What took you so long?” he asked in irritation.

Derek was too stunned to reply, as he was suddenly greeted by old memories of Peter appearing just like that on their front door when he was still in school. He would bring all sorts of animals home and Talia would get angry at him because the house was already crowded enough. She always caved in when small animals were thrust into her arms, but she also always made Peter find a new home for them once they were old enough.

As far as Derek was concerned, Peter had a habit of taking in strays since he was a kid. That was why Derek grew up having a dog. Cinnamon, the honorable Hale dog member was a wounded puppy when Peter brought her in a few months before Laura was born.

Nostalgia came over him so hard that he had to blink a few times to come back to reality and move aside to let Peter in.

As soon as Peter was inside, Derek closed the door and Peter let the kittens on the floor.

Derek watched them run under the couch and hoped that Stiles wouldn’t mind waking up to meowing. “What are you doing, Peter?”

Peter wasn’t looking at Derek when he answered, as he was trying to stabilize a kitten that was climbing on his leg with its little claws. “I found them in a cardboard box next to the dumpster.”

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. “And you brought them here because?”

“Where was I supposed to take them? My apartment is too small and your newly-bought house is not only big, but it also has a large garden.” Peter explained.

Derek was ready to reply but then a tiny body attacked his leg. It was trying to claw its way up but Derek was only in his boxers so the kitten scratched his leg and meowed impatiently.

“Come on, don’t be like your mother, I know you want them!” Peter added while petting the white kitten in his arms.

Derek sighed. “You can’t just throw kittens at me, I don’t live alone anymore.”

“Would your mate throw out little helpless kittens? Is he that heartless?” Peter mocked hurt. “What kind of evil person is he?” he added with a pleased smirk.

Derek snorted. “Like you have room to talk.” He remarked but instantly regretting letting their conversation take this turn.

Peter’s smirk froze on his face. “Why, nephew, why must you hurt me like that?”

“Because you went on a killing spree.” Derek deadpanned.

“I told you, I changed.” Peter said seriously.

Over the years, they had visited this subject quite a few times, and yet their words were always the same. So Derek’s next words were definitely something Peter expected. “You forced a girl to bring you back to life.”

Peter sighed in frustration. “What must I do to convince you, people, that what I did was because of the fire? I am not like that anymore!”

The worst thing was that he always sounded sincere. But Derek couldn’t take that chance and trust him, he had to protect his pack. “Since I came back you have your own agenda, and I don’t know if it is a good or a bad thing. For all I know you could be planning to be an alpha again.”

Peter narrowed his eyes. “Although that suggestion does sound nice, you must know that I would never do that to you.”

“But you could do it to Laura.” Derek countered fiercely.

“I thought we talked about this! I wasn’t in the right mind, I wasn’t thinking straight. I’m sorry. Try being on a comma for years and see what you end up doing.” Peter replied with a sneer and let the kitten down. “I am leaving, obviously I have overstayed my welcome.”

Derek didn’t stop him, but that didn’t mean that he was happy with that outcome. Truth was that he wanted to believe Peter. He wanted to forgive him. Because he was his family -one of the two family members he had left. Because he used to be his best friend, despite the slight age difference. Because he was _Peter_.

But at the same time, he couldn’t ignore what he had done. He couldn’t forget that Peter was manipulative and selfish even before the fire. _Before_ , he would never do anything to hurt any pack member, but he would do anything and use any resource to make someone pay for hurting his family. Which is what led him to hurt so many people when he woke up from his comma.

Derek was lost in his world thinking about all that when Stiles called his name. He was on top of the stairs and he was looking at the kittens that were playing on the floor.

“What’s going on?” he asked sleepily.

Derek shrugged. “Peter dropped them off.”

Stiles regarded Derek for a few seconds. “Did you have a fight?” Derek didn’t look up so Stiles went on. “I thought I heard voices. And your face is doing the thing.”

Derek frowned. “What thing?”

“You know, the thing where your eyebrows seem like they want to borrow in anger but your mouth is turning downwards in sadness. It’s your ‘ _I talked to Peter’_ face.”

Derek sighed. “We had an argument.”

Stiles bit his bottom lip. “Was it about you not trusting him again?”

“Yeah.” Derek confirmed and focused on the kittens on the floor. “He said he found them in the dumpster.”

Stiles crept closer and sat on the couch. “Maybe we should get them stuff.”

Derek looked at him hopefully. “We are keeping them?”

“Of course we are keeping them!” Stiles said and looked offended at the mere thought of throwing them out. “They also need names.” He decided and grabbed one from the floor. “It’s a boy!” he declared excitedly.

Derek knew what was going to come out of his mouth. “No star wars names!”

Stiles frowned. “But why?”

“No movie-inspired names.” Derek said firmly.

“Not even Simba?” Stiles blinked sweetly.

It wasn’t actually a bad name. Given that the cat was just the perfect shade of orange to look like lion’s fur and had large brown eyes, the name was fitting. Derek didn’t agree verbally, but his face must have given it away, because Stiles fist pumped the air happily and started singing the Lion King main song loudly and off-key as he held the kitten in front of him from its belly.

Derek let the white one down and rushed to grab the one from Stiles’s hands. “Stop torturing him!”

“I was baptizing him!” Stiles defended and tried to take him back.

Derek shielded him with his body and growled at Stiles’s attempts to retrieve him. “I’m not sure you know what that word means.”

Stiles huffed and decided to ignore him by moving away. So, he kneeled next to the white kitten Derek had let down instead. “This one should be Snow.” He declared and forced it to roll around so that he can see its gender. The kitten obviously didn’t like the treatment and it protested by trying to bite Stiles’s fingers.

Derek narrowed his eyes. “Game of Thrones names are not allowed either.”

“Fine! _Damnit_. You don’t even watch that show!” Stiles objected in frustration.

Derek shrugged. “I do watch it, just not with you.”

“You are so mean to me!” Stiles complained and Derek chuckled. He went silent for a little bit after that, too focused on the tiny creature in front of him. “She is fabulous, though.” He said absently. “Look at those vibrant blue eyes, she is so beautiful. I think Diva suits her.”

“Diva.” Derek said, testing the name. “I think it’s great.”

As if realizing that they were talking about her, she stopping biting her brother’s ear and meowed at them.

“Are those even related? They look nothing alike.” Stiles asked.

He was right too. They had an all-white with blue eyes, a brown-eyed orange-ish one and a dark-furred that looked almost all black, if you miss the grayer parts on it. Stiles directed the last one closer to them and he inspected it.

“She is a girl too.” Derek realized.

“She looks like the night sky.” Stiles decided. “Nyx.” He declared. At Derek’s confused look he explained. “It’s the Goddess of night. Her name literally means night in Greek.”

Derek hummed. “It fits her.”

“You know what they need?” Stiles challenged in a rhetorical note but answered his own question anyway. “A whole bunch of stuff. We need to go shopping!”

Derek considered it. “We can’t exactly leave them here and go out.” he pointed out.

“We could get Scott to watch over them?” Stiles suggested.

Derek frowned. “Isn’t he at work?”

“Shit, you are right.” Stiles agreed and paused. “Is Cora good with pets?”

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

After a long trip to three different pet shops and extensive research, Stiles and Derek were back in their living room with Nyx, Diva, Simba and a guest star; Cora.

Cora was the softest Stiles had ever seen her, as she was fondly playing with the tiny animals.

“I would steal one if I was living alone.” She said before she left.

In the meantime, Stiles poured cat food on the brand new bowls. He didn’t put any milk because the kittens seemed big enough to not need it, and he read online that cats are sometimes lactose intolerant, so they decided against giving them any milk.

The kittens took it upon themselves to explore as much of the house as they could. Starting with the ground floor, they inspected the bathroom and the kitchen with great intensity. The living room must be their favorite place to be, as they always came back on the couch.

Stiles could already hear the scratching of their tiny claws on the sensitive surface of their rather expensive couch, but he didn’t say anything.

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

Nyx, Diva and Simba became accustomed to the new environment fast enough. Stiles forced Scott to triple check them over to be sure they are as healthy as they can be.

It had been a month and they were also living up to the expectations that came with their names.

Simba was a goofy cat. He was playful and the one to always try to engage anyone in a game. He was social and he loved meeting new people. He really liked to climb on people and demand for cuddles more than anything, but he also liked to run all around the house for no reason. One of his favorite things to do was to get people open doors for him. He always meowed at Stiles persistently until he opened a random closed door. What was frying Stiles’s nerves was that Simba didn’t even seem to go in those rooms once the door was open.

Nyx was silent. She was shy and she had a great dependence on Derek. Stiles claimed that he was offended but he found it secretly adorable. She liked to play with Simba and Diva, but she would soon grow tired and she would mew at Derek until he picked her up and hug her. She was also the sweetest of all. She was the one that showed the most affection to her owners –but not to anyone else. Stiles nearly cried when she did the forehead touching thing to him.

Diva though… she was a true _diva_. She was a delicate lady who liked to be dotted on and petted. She liked her food in her own bowl and she hated being dirty in any way. She walked elegantly and she didn’t like to sit anyone that wasn’t the couch, the kitchen counter and Stiles’s and Derek’s bed. Stiles joked and said that if Lydia was a cat she would be Diva and it felt weirdly accurate.

Peter was stubbly showing up at least once a week. The kittens seemed to love him just as much as they love Stiles, but not as much as they love Derek.

Because the cats don’t just like Derek, they don’t even adore him. They _worship_ him.

They demand cuddles from him and they seem to always be happier when he is around. Stiles teases him about it but secretly he finds it unconditionally adorable.

Stiles even made an Instagram account for them. Derek didn’t know it, but he was as much of a star of the account as were the cats.

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

The first time Derek fully shifted in front of the kittens was a great day. Derek feared that upon seeing his full-shift they would be scared and wary of him.

It was exactly the opposite that happened. The kittens straight up purred and played with him. It was great. Stiles captured the whole thing with his camera.

If he set a picture of Derek as a wolf cuddling the kittens as his wallpaper then it’s no one’s but his business.

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

“I never thought I would have a cat. Let alone three.” Stiles said one day as they lied on their bed. The kittens were probably asleep, or at least being very quiet. “Don’t get me wrong, I love all kind of animals, but I always thought I would have a dog instead.”

Derek turned his body and placed his head on Stiles’s chest. “If I am honest, I would say that I expected to adopt a cat at some point in my life.” He said after a while. “Peter had brought some wounded cats home, but as soon as they got healthy mom gave them up for adoption.”

Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek’s hair. “Did he use to bring a lot of strays home?”

“He did. All the time. Mum was always mad at him. I swear she would ground him if she could, but Peter always found justice in grandma who viewed him as her little baby who always got misjudged by mom. It was funny to watch because he always found a way to make her look like she was being unfair.” Derek said with a sad smile.

“He sounds like a bad influence for little kids.” Stiles chuckled.

Derek huffed. “He was. I think mom told us to not listen to Peter more times than she told us she loved us. And she told us she loved us at least once a day.”

Stiles laughed at the comment. “And yet you didn’t listen to her did you?”

“Of course not. One time, Cora broke a guy’s nose because Peter told her that anyone that picks on her should be punished. And one time Laura used mountain ash to cover her scent to sneak out because Peter told her it would work.”

“Did it work?”

“Hell yeah it did, our parents never found out.” Derek said confidently. His demeanor failed a little then. “Do you think that I am too hard on him?”

Stiles looked at him carefully. “Why do you think that?”

“He says he has changed. It’s been six years since he was brought back to life and he has done nothing. Maybe he _has_ changed.” Derek explained.

Stiles squeezed his shoulder in comfort. “Does that have to do with the argument you had the other day?”

Derek nodded. “I think he is sad that I don’t trust him.”

“You do have to put your pack first, though.” Stiles pointed out.

“He is my pack too.” Derek said softly. “He always was and I failed him more times than I can count.”

“Derek…” Stiles sighed. “We have been through this.”

“But if Laura and I hadn’t left him he might have healed better. He could have been healthy. Laura would have been alive.”

Stiles took a big breath and placed a hand under Derek’s chin to force eye contact. “ _Might_ have, _could_ have, _would_ have. These are chances. Possibilities. Maybe if you stayed here Kate would have finished the job and you would all be gone. Maybe if you stayed Peter would have healed. Maybe none of that would have happened. But you don’t know that. You can’t change the past, Derek, but you can make the future better.” Derek considered it for a while and Stiles let the silence settle before speaking up again. “What are your instincts telling you?”

Derek thought about it. “My wolf wants to make peace with him.”

“Then you have your answer. You are not a new Alpha anymore. Your instincts are almost always right. If your wolf thinks you should forgive him then I trust it.”

“What if he tries to stab us in the back?” Derek worried.

“Then I swear I will hunt him down and make him suffer for every second he thought he could get away with making a fool of you.” Stiles assured firmly in a way that Derek knew he wasn’t lying.

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

Stiles was off to work and Derek was home waiting for Peter to show up. It’s been a week since he decided that it was high time he forgave Peter.

Nyx was especially clingy that day. She had woken him up by sitting on top of him and nuzzling in his throat, while the other cats were lapping in their breakfast happily. Nyx waited until Derek was eating before she even thought about food.

Derek wasn’t sure if he should be concerned. She didn’t smell off, nor could he hear anything abnormal going on inside of her. She just didn’t want to let him go.

It was not the best day she could choose to be clingy. Derek had been planning to leave the cats to Peter while he took care of some stuff he wanted to get ready for the wedding.

Nevertheless, when Peter did come, Nyx didn’t want to let Derek go at all. She would sink her little claws in his shirt or anywhere she could find to keep him from leaving.

When it was apparent that no Derek couldn’t leave without hurting a ~~n almost~~ defenseless kitten in the process Derek sat on the couch next to Peter.

Peter had Diva to his left and he was scratching behind her ear. “Looks like you aren’t leaving after all.” He said.

Derek lied back on the couch and prepared mentally for the next set of clawed paws to make their way on the couch. Simba sat between Derek and Peter and he purred as he nuzzled to Peter’s side. “Looks like it.” Derek agreed with a sigh. He might have lost the opportunity to go out, but the idea of having the opportunity to talk to Peter made him feel better.

Peter was careful to never stay too long when he was not needed after the argument they had when he brought the cats in. So soon enough, he stopped petting the cats and looked to the door’s direction. “Guess I’ll go then.”

“Wait.” Derek said before he could stand up. Peter eyed him uncertainly but didn’t move as he expected Derek to continue. “Stiles and I set a wedding date.”

“And what? You want me out of town for the week?” Peter assumed in a tone uncaring but Derek could see that he was bitter.

Derek shook his head. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

Peter froze and it looked like he even stopped breathing in anticipation.

“I wanted you to be my best man.” Derek announced.

Peter didn’t seem to react at first. He had a shocked look on his face as if he didn’t expect the offer –which was probably the case. But when he seemed to process the information, he smiled one of his true happy smiles. “It would be my honor.”

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

Stiles was laying on his stomach and had his face smashed in Derek’s pillow while Derek was folding clean laundry. “Do you think they hate me?” Stiles asked moodily.

Derek paused to look at him with a perplexed expression. “Who?”

“The kittens!” He exploded and turned his head to face Derek. “I mean, Simba is the only one who seems to tolerate my hugs, but he does this thing when he scratches doors and meows but actually doesn’t want to do anything other than laughing internally about making me do what he wants. Also, Diva! She nuzzles in my legs but when I try to pet her she dodges and leaves me. And Nyx! She is supposed to be the affectionate one, but she seems to enjoy me being near her as much as she enjoys going to Scott for checkups!”

Derek shook his head and went back to folding the clothes. “You are overreacting.”

“Easy for you to say, you get all the love.”

Derek sighed. “You are being dramatic, the cats love you.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Stiles said stubbornly.

Derek narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Are you jealous?”

Stiles didn’t even try to deny it. “So what if I am? Don’t I deserve love?”

Derek sat next to him on the bed. “Baby, no cat's love could ever compare with mine.”

Stiles pout immediately turned into a shy smile and he blushed. He still wasn’t used to Derek being that sweet with him. Every time Derek said something that remotely close to expectantly romantic, Stiles was shocked.

So Derek smiled at his soft expression and leaned closer to kiss him.

When he relaxed back again, Stiles looked blissed out. “I love you too.”

Derek smirked playfully. “I love you more.”

Stiles laughed. “Oh, you are making me do this? You want us to go down that road? Because if so, we might be elected as the sappiest couple to ever exist!” He exclaimed and flailed so hard that he pushed the lamb off the nightstand.

What he didn’t expect was that Simba happened to magically be there so it almost fell on him. The lamb didn’t break but Stiles didn’t pay attention to it anyway because he was shooting off the bed and hugging Simba in seconds.

Simba wasn’t impressed but he let Stiles have his way and pet him while he apologized.

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

When Derek got home after work, he thought Stiles would be sleeping, or doing something productive.

Instead, he found Stiles sitting on the couch surrounded by cats and the measuring tape.

“Derek!” he shouted excitedly when he realized that his fiancé was home. “Come look at this!”

Derek sighed. He threw his keys in the bowl on the table next to the door and toed off his shoes. He stood behind the couch and Stiles tilted his head so that he can kiss him.

Derek moved back to take a look on the website Stiles was on and he frowned. It was seemingly a website that sold stuff. And by stuff he means tiny clothes apparently. “What is that?”

“It’s a website that allows custom clothing for pets!” Stiles declared with a wide smile. “Look! I found these awesome dresses and that amazing tuxedo, Derek we have to buy these!”

Derek looked scandalized. “We are not dressing the cats up!”

“But it’s our wedding we need to take care of them too!” Stiles protested.

Derek shook his head. “It’s stupid to dress them up, and it will probably annoy them.”

“But look at _this_!” Stiles ordered and pointed on a rather adorable shot of a cat with a wedding dress.

Derek sighed. “Stiles, I love you but this is not going to work.”

“Why _not_?” Stiles stressed. “Look, hear me out, okay? I will show you what I liked and then you will make up your mind, alright?”

Derek huffed. “Fine.”

An hour later Derek was convinced that this was a great idea and they had already ordered three identical sleeveless dark blue vests that were cut in a way that looked like tuxedos but lacked the layers. They had decided that pants were a terrible idea and sleeves would probably make the cats cranky. The dresses were pretty, but since the vests were cuter they went for those.

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

It was Stiles’s idea to walk the cats.

Like most of Stiles’s ideas, it was stupid. Or at least that was what Derek said.

Stiles had claimed that the cats needed to be comfortable outside of the house before the wedding. His best course of action was to buy three leashes in various colors.

Derek didn’t know how he was roped into this. Then again, Stiles always had a way to convince him of anything –see cat clothes. But there he was anyway, balancing Diva with his one arm and dragging Nyx with the other. Stiles though… he was walking Simba as if he was a dog. The cat was running around like an excited puppy.

Stiles said that he read online that one must get a cat comfortable with the harness before anything else, so they had been strapping the cats on for a week until they didn’t mind being bound. Stiles also said that if the cat doesn’t want to walk then it won’t walk.

Derek could confirm the latest statement.

As soon as they exited the house, Simba explored the magic of the universe that was the outside world, while Diva climbed up on Derek without even trying. Nyx took a few tentative steps before she closed down and lied on the floor.

It wasn’t a fun experience.

At least not for Derek and the two female cats, Stiles seemed to be joyous to have the adventurous cat and the cell phone to take photos and make fun of Derek.

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\  /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

Derek was the most nervous he has ever been in his life. With a good reason too. One does not get married every day, after all.

He was wearing a black –very expensive- tuxedo that he was pretty sure was the same with the one Stiles had, and he was having his hair styled by Cora.

Lydia had been in charge of all outfits and she had chosen a mid-thigh white dress for the ladies and a dark blue suit for the men. She had taken great care to tailor all the clothing items for each and every pack member, so that they _‘all looked like models’_ as Stiles had commented.

She had done an exceptionally good job with Derek’s own outfit, what with the little details here and there and the stubble blue in his pockets. Derek was confident that Stiles looked just as good if not even better.

Their wedding was taking place early in the summer, so the weather was warm but not overwhelmingly so. The location they had decided upon was wide clearing in the preserve close to Derek’s old home. The clearing was much like a garden; it was symmetrical and the trees blended in with the help of loads of bloomed flowers. They had set an arc which was decorated with all sorts of plants by Erica and Isaac, and they had placed 3 rows of plain white benches next to the makeshift aisle.

The scenery was simply breathtaking.

Derek arrived before Stiles did, which was understandable, because he was also 15 minutes early.

He was pacing nervously in a way that he stressed out _Jackson_ , who told him to stop moving already.

“You’ve got it boss!” Erica told him as a pep talk.

“It’s going to be fine,” was all Boyd said.

Of course, he thanked them and pretended to be calm, but he really _really_ wasn’t.

Soon Isaac came carrying three irritated cats, so, naturally, everyone’s attention went to the cute animals.

Just a few minutes before Stiles was set to arrive, Peter stood next to Derek. He looked him straight in the eye and whispered “Your mom would be so proud of you.”

It was enough to make Derek tear up a little but he didn’t have much time to do anything before he could see Stiles appearing.

He was so beautiful.

Derek was right, their suits looked pretty much the same only that instead of blue details, Stiles had red.

Derek swore he had never seen someone so perfect before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.game-cake.tumblr.com)


End file.
